Power of True Love
by Shuri
Summary: [YAMATO X MIMI] An epilogue for the ending of 02... well, maybe a better ending... I hope...


****

POWER OF TRUE LOVE

Title: Power of True Love  
Author: Tachida Shuri (kimichan05@edsamail.com.ph)  
Anime Series: Digimon  
Rating: PG-13 or GP? I dunno...  
Genre: Adventure... hehe...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Thank you. hehe  
Teaser: Sora has married Yamato, but they still love someone else...  


Sora, the normal girl who loves her life, careful in everything, mature in thinking. She likes Taichi. She likes him from the start. Even though he did throw up in her hat, she still liked him as if they were meant for each other.   
  
For some reason, the two have not been talking to each other for sometime. It was since Sora had though that Taichi embarassed her all the time. Since then, they have blamed each other for every embarrassment Sora gets. Nobody tried to apologize and they were never again seen speaking to each other.   
  
Sora still liked Taichi. But she didn't want to like him anymore. She changed her mind. She started running after another person. A person very close to Taichi, which is his bestfriend, Yamato. Yamato didn't like her much, only as a friend. But Sora has gotten what she wants and finally marries Yamato. At an advanced computer school, there's one who still objects.   
  
"She has won. I loved him and she got him before I did. Why didn't I tell him before?" Mimi told herself.   
  
"Mimi? What are you talking about?" Koushiro asked.   
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was thinking of other stuff other than computers," Mimi replied.   
  
"So what's the next one we could know about?" Jyou asked.   
  
"This is kind of hard. I think I want to know about the internet more," Mimi replied.   
  
Mimi and Koushiro had become quite close to each other. And so is Jyou to Mimi. The three of them became the best of friends when both Koushiro and Jyou, at the same time, tells the love they feel for her. But Mimi didn't mind them much.   
  
"I know your feeling, Koushiro, Jyou. But I can't choose between you. I love another guy," Mimi said.   
  
"Who? Taichi?" Koushiro asked.   
  
"Taichi? Was he supposed to take Sora out on a date the last few months?" Mimi asked.   
  
"Oh, uhm, so Michael, your American friend? Wallace is younger than you are," Jyou asked.   
  
"He's just my friend. You two also are just my friends, nothing more. I just can't stand him getting married to--" Mimi said covering her mouth.   
  
"Sora? So you love Yamato, do you?" Koushiro asked.   
  
"Now that you knew, I still can't do anything about it. They're married," Mimi said backing away.   
  
"I see. But I'll let you go, if that's really how you feel," Jyou said.   
  
"Me too," Koushiro said.   
  
Right at that moment, Sora and Yamato were walking along the streets. Yamato doesn't feel any good when Sora was acting very happy holding Yamato's hand. Taichi was also there, looking at the couple. He also didn't feel happy as Yamato. Both the two guys, feel like their true love are far from them, and seemed not to come back.   
  
"Sora!" Taichi came running.   
  
"What brings you here?" Sora asked and pats Taichi by the shoulder.   
  
Suddenly, an earthquake made the digidestineds fall on the ground. It was an earthquake made by an evil digimon trying to take the inner power of the digidestineds.   
  
All the female digidestineds with every male in contact are teleported to an endless pit of darkness. Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Mimi, Hikari and Takeru were there.   
  
"Yamato? Sora?!!" Mimi shouted.   
  
"Where are we?" Takeru asked.   
  
"I don't know. This could be another place in the digiworld," Hikari said and was suddenly posessed by a mysterious digimon.   
  
Hikari walked towards Takeru. She stared at him and never blinked her eyes. Takeru got nervous and held Hikari by her shoulders. He didn't know what to do but something came into his mind.   
  
"Hikari! Don't do anything bad. If something happens to you, I won't forgive myself. I love you!!" Takeru shouted and the digimon went into another girl, which is Mimi.   
  
Mimi at first got scared of herself and walked towards Yamato. Sora started to become jealous and pulled Yamato away from Mimi. Mimi just walked on and got a hold of Yamato's hand. Mimi kisses him by the lips. Everyone was shocked by it. Just when she gets back to her senses, she started blushing like crazy in front of Yamato and walked away.   
  
"I could have not done it, even though I wanted to, I still love him. But how come I still couldn't say it?" Mimi thought.   
  
The digimon went into Sora's body and Sora didn't move in any direction, nor looked at any person. Could this be that Sora didn't actually love any one of them? Or is this that Sora can't choose between the two of them?   
  
"This lady can't love. I can take her strength because she can't love!" the digimon said and Sora ran into the darkness and was never seen after that. The five adults were teleported back to the Server Continent.   
  
"No! Sora!!!" Taichi shouted.   
  
"Wow, somebody wants to get my wife from me," Yamato said.   
  
"Uhm, Yamato, somebody also wants to get you from your wife," Mimi said from behind.   
  
"So?" Yamato asked.   
  
Mimi said nothing in reply. Taichi just cried on the spot. Yamato rolls his eyes, Takeru and Hikari exchange hugs. After a few seconds, both Takeru and Hikari disappear from File Island and warped back to their world.   
  
"So it's just the three of us and Sora. We have to save her!" Taichi shouted.   
  
"Go and save her. I need to talk to Mimi for a while," Yamato said pulling Mimi to the side.   
  
Taichi runs to find Sora around the island. He was lucky that he still had his scope with him. Yamato and Mimi, on the other hand, started talking seriously. Nobody smiles or laughs.   
  
"Mimi, I need to tell you something about Sora," Yamato said.   
  
"What is it with her. I feel that you're happy with Sora anyway," Mimi said   
  
"No. I don't love her. I did marry her but it's just because I was forced to. She wants me, I can't make her cry or sad. Taichi might get really mad and I don't want any fights," Yamato explained.   
  
"I see. I also want to tell you that Koushiro and Jyou also wanted to marry me. But I did what I want. I still love another guy, other than them. You see, it's actually... you, Yamato," Mimi said blushing.   
  
"You... love me?" Yamato said with teary eyes, "I also love you. From the start, I always wanted to tell you but you have always been with Koushiro and Jyou. I might not know how you actually feel."   
  
"Now you know. But I can't do anything now. You and Sora are married," Mimi said with a sad face.   
  
Just in a second, they hear a screaming voice, looking for help. They sensed that it was Taichi and both of them ran to find him. But Yamato and Mimi were teleported back to the dark place.   
  
"Now who wants to save this loveless lady?" the digimon asked.   
  
"Wait! What digimon are you anyway?" Taichi asked.   
  
"So, you want to save her? Hmph. All I can say is that I am Warposessiomon, at the Extreme stage. Nobody can defeat me. I am the strongest! Even the darkmasters are no match against me!" Warposessiomon said.   
  
"No! Love can defeat you!" a voice said.   
  
"And courage! Love and courage!" Taichi added.   
  
"Friendship and Purity!" Yamato and Mimi shouted together.   
  
Even though the four digidestineds didn't have their tags, crests and digivices at the moment, four extreme stage digimon started coming their way. They seemed familiar until Yamato sees his partner again.   
  
"MetalGarurumon!!" Yamato shouted.   
  
"Rosemon? Rosemon!!" Mimi shouted and stepped forward to see hers.   
  
"WarGreymon and... Phoenixmon?!" Taichi thought.   
  
"Now, all us digimon of our friends, our human partners, will defeat you!" the four digimon said.   
  
"No! I tell you all! You four can't defeat me!" Warposessiomon said and attacks the digimon with his Darkness Warper.   
  
The four digimon became weak. They seemed to get weaker every second. That is until Taichi thinks of a fused digimon again. But Yamato wants MetalGarurumon to fused with Rosemon.   
  
"Is that posible?" Taichi asked.   
  
"Nothing is impossible with true love!" Yamato said and held Mimi's hand.   
  
"We can do it!" Mimi said.   
  
Light has shown itself from the two digimon. MetalGarurumon stands on two feet. Rosemon disolves her flower powers. The powers merge into MetalGarurumon's body. And MetalGarurumon becomes a vegetation-hardcore-metal-wolfman-digimon, RoseGarurumon!   
  
The digimon has the powers of the sky, the seas and the land. Nobody has stopped this kind of digimon before. And as this RoseGarurumon attack Warposessiomon with his Freezing Canon, the evil has finally went away, darkness has gone back to light. The digimon all disappeared like bubbles.   
  
Sora falls from the sky with her love back, her love for Taichi. As Taichi catches her on the ground, she wakes up and hugs him in tears.   
  
"Taichi! I'm sorry! I married Yamato, not thinking that I still love you!" Sora said.   
  
"Don't worry Sora. I also love you. I don't care whatever happened. I just want to be with you forever," Taichi said.   
  
"So I guess we're just all back to our true love at last. I had to tell you something though," Yamato said, "the marriage is fake."   
  
"Really? So that means that," Mimi said, "We can get married!"   
  
"And I can finally marry Sora," Taichi said.   
  
Another earthquake suddenly bursted from the ground. Both guys protect their girls. All of them finally got back to their world at last. They all were at different places. Yamato was with Mimi at his house while Taichi was with Sora at his house. Surprisingly, they were already married when they got back. Taichi with Sora, Yamato with Mimi, adding to that Takeru with Hikari.   
  
They got their families now. Yamato and Mimi got a daughter and a son, and the lived in Odaiba until their children grew up and has loved each other more than they loved themselves.   


Author's Notes: Teehee… of course. I LOVE MIMATO! I LOVE TAIORA! DOWN WITH SORATO! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH! Anywayz, I really like making sequels to series… hehe…


End file.
